Bicentennial Anniversary
by fishnetfairy03
Summary: This is set 200 years after Harry's eighteenth birthday roughly in 2198, and all of it takes place inside portraits, which are impressions of the witch or wizard at the time of painting, a love story told through portraits and memories.
1. Chapter 1

Bicentennial Anniversary

A/N Reposting after many years.

A/N Well you may find this odd, or lovely, I guess it just depends on the type of person that you are. Anyway this is set 200 years after Harry's eighteenth birthday roughly in 2198, and all of it takes place inside portraits, which are impressions of the witch or wizard at the time of painting. Of course if the portraits have been hung up and talking to people then they will of course know about other things that have taken place since the portrait was painted. I will try to describe the scenes that the pictures include.

As an extra in case you get confused –

Part 1 – Lucius and Narcissa's formal wedding portrait, in the Manor.

Part 2 – James and Lily's graduation portrait, at the lake on the Hogwarts grounds.

Part 3 – Draco's formal 18th portrait, relaxed pose.

Part 4 – Harry's last weekend at Hogwarts, Gryffindor 7th year dorm window.

Part 5 – Helena Malfoy who is alive at this time (2198).

Oh and thoughts of a character are in_ italics._

Part 1 - 

Lucius stood from his overstuffed leather chair by the fire and stalked to a nearby bookcase. He returned to his chair with book in hand, after five minutes of reading he ripped a couple of pages out of the book and scrunched them up into a ball.

"Draco, you are a living painting and that means that you are supposed to move." Lucius threw the paper ball at Draco who didn't even glance as the ball rolled past his feet.

"Lucius! Stop tormenting the boy, if he wants to be miserable then let him." Narcissa was used to reprimanding her husband and wondered why on earth she let herself be painted with him.

"He hasn't spoken in two hundred years, I wouldn't call that miserable, and I would call it anarchy." Lucius huffed and threw himself down into his chair.

"You do over react sometime Lucius; maybe you should just put up the Christmas decorations and have a sherry. That always makes you feel better. Hmm?"

Lucius proceeded to hang tinsel around the fireplace and mistletoe above the door, all the while sipping from a very large glass of sherry and muttering about 'stupid sons who don't speak'.

Part 2 - 

"Lils, I'm worried about him."

"Who James?" Lily was used to the cryptic remarks of her husband and could even sound nice when she replied.

"Harry, he hasn't said anything for a while. All he does is just sit there, blinking, thinking and sleeping. It's almost as if he doesn't want to still be alive within his frame."

"Maybe he just wants some alone time to think before Christmas."

"I doubt it; he was doing this before Christmas. See look, he just gave a long suffering sigh." James pointed into the next picture where Harry could be seen sitting in a window, staring out at the landscape before him.

"James, leave him alone. Remember that we don't know exactly what he is like so this could be one of his normal moods."

"Pah, the boy just needs to get some of his fathers Christmas spirit."

"James, I forbid you to leave this frame. You will not meddle in our son's life, even if it is only a portrait. No he has only been hanging there for a few months, even if he has been painted for two hundred years. You do not know what he is like, maybe he'll get over it in time for Christmas." James simply huffed at his wife's words.

Part 3 - 

* Flashback – Christmas Day (aged 18) *

_Why? Bloody Dumbledore, he just had to send Harry away on a secret mission at Christmas didn't he? Christmas of all holidays, the one that I actually do enjoy celebrating, and the first that I would be able to spend with Harry, just Harry. No other family or friends, just my lovely Harry. Now I'm stuck with the cramp twins, pug-face and Blaise-I-want-to-sleep-with-your-boyfriend-Zabini. Oh and my lovely parents, who are right on time as always._

"Mother, father, good morning and merry Christmas. It is such a lovely spread as usual; the elves have really outdone themselves this year." _I am such a suck up._

"Draco, you liked your presents I trust?"

"Certainly father." _The bastard knows that I want to be with Harry – I bet he helped Voldemort do something so that Harry would have to be sent away. Mean old bugger._

"Good, and then this afternoon you will have your portrait done for the corridor upstairs. It will be hung next to the one from our wedding. It will mark your coming of age as a Malfoy."

"It will be a pleasure father." _A fucking portrait, why me? Well at least Harry's back soon – I hope. Anyway I'm glad that it's only me, even if I do have to be beside them for eternity. When Harry and I move in together we'll have one done of the two of us so that we really can be together forever._

* End of Flashback *

Part 4 – 

_I really wish that they wouldn't talk about me as if I wasn't here. Well technically they're in a different painting, but still. You know, you could just talk Harry, and then they would find out what they want to know. Yes but then you would have no mystique left. They're your parents for God's sake. Anyway would you really want to tell them what happened that year? No of course you don't, they would probably disown you if you told them that. Maybe it was a good job that we weren't able to marry._

* Flashback – Christmas – 20th December (aged 18) *

"Now Harry, I think that you have enough training to be able to dispose of Voldemort now. If it is possible I would like to send you away tomorrow, so that you can prepare for a couple of days and then attack suddenly. Voldemort is not likely to be expecting you on Christmas day. He'll most likely be eating his turkey and mashed potatoes, try and turn up at about two thirty." Dumbledore had that god-awful twinkle in his eye, the one that made Harry want to kill something right there on the spot.

"Albus, it's Christmas, I refuse to go and attack him now, and surely it can wait until Boxing Day?"

"My dear boy, you have to understand that he waits for no one, not even me anymore."

"Fine, but you can be the one to deal with Draco when he finds out that I won't be spending Christmas with him."

"Ah yes, about Mr Malfoy, he was taken away this morning to spend Christmas with his parents at Malfoy Manor. He was persistent that he should say goodbye to you, however, Lucius was adamant that he would not wait." Dumbledore glanced at the floor.

"He, I, he's gone?" Harry sank down into the chair and grabbed a sherbet lemon. He played with it before popping it into his mouth.

"Yes, I'm afraid that he has." Dumbledore looked almost afraid of what Harry would do, especially after Harry had trashed the office in his fifth year.

"But what if I never see him again? I didn't get to say goodbye, and it's all that bastards fault again." Harry said around his sweet.

"I'm afraid that I cannot say anything to make you feel better, and Lucius would not appreciate the boy-who-lived arriving at his gates demanding to see his son."

"Fine then. I will go and kill your lovely enemy, and if I see Lucius then he will die by my hand to, and I shall feel no sorrow."

* End flashback *

_Maybe I should have just gone to the __m__anor that day, or maybe I should just have not gone, then what would Dumbledore have done? So many what ifs, but they still wouldn't have changed the final outcome; not even after all my training did I feel prepared. None of the Order was there either. Maybe it was just Dumbledore trying to find a way to get me killed – maybe he had always liked Tom better._

* Flashback – Christmas Day (aged 18) *

Voldemort looked up from his turkey and stuffing as Harry entered the grand dining room of the Riddle House. Harry sat down casually, twirling his newly acquired wand in his fingers. It was just him and Tom, a single face off, one on one, for the final time. With Harry's 'invincible' new weapon – a curse that Dumbledore created for this specific purpose - which would only work with the specially created wand that had been commissioned for Harry. Mr Ollivander had been only too willing, and had even kept it a secret.

"Tom, so nice to see you enjoying yourself and all on your own I see, is Lucius not even keeping you company?" Harry fought to keep the smirk from his face.

"Potter, of course Lucius is not keeping me company. He has the family image to uphold, so of course he is not spending it with me, as much as I would like him to."

"You're sleeping together?" _Gross, gross, gross, so that's what that bloody pimp cane Lucius carries is for. Oh Christ bad mental image._

"No need to be repulsed by it. The idea of you and young Mr Malfoy is not disconcerting in the least. Still at least he will come back to me once I have killed you."

"Who says you'll kill me? I might kill you, and then I'll go and _interficient _your Death Eaters. But you can't hear me can you? No, of course not, dead men cannot hear. Now I'll just take your heart to show Dumbledore and my adoring public." Harry ripped the heart out of the body that was slumped in front of him. _Stupid old bugger didn't even notice that I was going to kill him, honestly my wand was out and everything. Hey, maybe I can floo to Malfoy Manor from here. If they're together then there's probably a link._

"Malfoy Manor." Harry commanded before he stepped into the green flames. He tripped over as he came out of the other end, falling over a boy sitting on a straight backed chair reading a book.

"Harry?" Draco didn't say anything else, but his eyes filled with wonder as he looked at Harry's appearance. He was sooty, a bit ruffled and covered in blood, still clasping the heart in his hand.

"As happy as I am at seeing you, you need to take me to your father." Harry looked at Draco with such love that he understood the plea from Harry to not ask questions, but just take him straight there.

"This way love." Draco led Harry to the drawing room where Lucius was sipping at a cup of tea.

"Lucius, long time no see. Draco, will you please stay outside for a second?"

"Harry, I only want to say one thing."

"Well?" Harry didn't sound annoyed but he did look as though he were being haunted by bodiless voices.

"Harry, just remember that I love you more than life itself, less than tomorrow and more than yesterday." Draco gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before departing.

"Cup of tea Potter?" Lucius asked as stood in the doorway.

"This isn't a visit for pleasure; I merely came to return this to you. Seeing as how you loved each other very much." Harry tossed the bloody heart at Lucius, who barely managed to catch it before it fell into his cup of tea.

"Who does the heart belong to?" Lucius already feared the worst and was just waiting for Harry to confirm his suspicion.

"Your latest lover." Harry smirked, an annoying new habit that he had picked up from Draco.

"T, Tom?" Lucius asked shakily.

"Who else? Anyway that's all that I wanted, unless you want to," but Harry was cut off by the sudden green glow in the room, and the door bursting open.

* End flashback *

_I cannot believe that I walked right into Malfoy Manor, no by or leave, just straight in and I didn't get the chance to tell Draco what I really wanted to. I really should think before I do anything, it does usually get me into all kinds of trouble._

_Draco, I doubt that you will hear this but I love you, more than I have ever loved anything else. I would still give anything to be with you. If only your father hadn't killed us both, and with you watching as well. I understand why he killed himself but the curse wasn't even aimed at me. Maybe because I had escaped death so many times that it all caught up with me when he cast the curse._

_Oh if only I could see you again, just one more time, even just a photo. Although I'm sure that there will be a portrait of you in the Manor. Maybe with your wife, and children, I'm sure that you carried on the Malfoy line, even if you didn't want to. I just hope that it wasn't Parkinson, or Bulstrode. You would have had such ugly children with both._

_Stupid Christmas, it always dredges up the memories._

(Interficiet – kill them)


	2. Chapter 2

Bicentennial Anniversary 2

A/N Well you may find this odd, or lovely, I guess it just depends on the type of person that you are. Anyway this is set 200 years after Harry's eighteenth birthday roughly in 2198, and all of it takes place inside portraits, which are impressions of the witch or wizard at the time of painting. Of course if the portraits have been hung up and talking to people then they will of course know about other things that have taken place since the portrait was painted. I will try to describe the scenes that the pictures include.

As an extra in case you get confused –

Part 1 – Lucius and Narcissa's formal wedding portrait, in the Manor.

Part 2 – James and Lily's graduation portrait, at the lake on the Hogwarts grounds.

Part 3 – Draco's formal 18th portrait, relaxed pose.

Part 4 – Harry's last weekend at Hogwarts, Gryffindor 7th year dorm window.

Part 5 – Helena Malfoy who is alive at this time (2198).

Oh and thoughts of a character are in_ italics._

Part 5 - 

January 1st 2198

Dear Diary,

This year I have 2 new years' resolutions:

1. I will keep this diary for at least a year, or until I have reached my goal.

2. My goal is to find out why the portrait at the end of the corridor to mothers room is so quiet. Then I will do my best to make him happy again, because I know that he must have been once, even if it was hundreds of years ago.

Helena

January 3rd

Dear Diary,

Today in the basement I found a series of letters, written to the quiet one in the portrait. I read through them, they were all love letters, but they were simply signed **'el uno con los ojos verdes'**. I don't know what language it is but I think it must have died out.

I also found out that his name is Draco Malfoy, his parents in the next picture along told me. They also said that he had been silent in that picture since it was painted, on Christmas day 200 years ago. It was to mark his coming of age, but he died fairly soon after, his mother says that he became very withdrawn just after the portrait was painted, ironically at the same time that the letters stopped. Personally I think that he died of heartbreak. I vow to find out more.

Helena

January 12th

Dear Diary,

Today I searched the family records and I found out that Draco was due to marry a Pansy Parkinson in the June after he was painted. It also showed that his father committed suicide after discovering that the great lord had been killed by Harry Potter on that same Christmas day. No one ever found out where Harry disappeared to on that fateful day. Many say that he died along with Voldemort, but some say that he hid himself in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts, waiting for another parseltongue to come to the school to free his lost soul.

There are few that believe that it was Harry that killed Lucius (Draco's father) and then apparated somewhere to die, so that he could go back to his parents. I discovered quite by accident that a rare picture of Harry had been found recently and returned to the family.

An idea just popped into my mind; maybe I could say different things to Draco's painting and see if he reacts to any of them. It may have to wait a while though; I am going to France with my parents for a while. A month I think it is this time.

Helena

March 7th

Dear Diary,

It's been an awfully long time since I last wrote; I couldn't take it to France because everything gets searched now. Anyway, now that I am back I have been walking past Draco's painting every now and then saying different things to him. So far he reacted most to 'I found your love letters' – he flickered his eyes at that, and almost glanced up at me. And of course Lucius always makes comments when I walk past because I never say anything to him, and Narcissa says that he feels left out.

Tomorrow I'm going to try Draco with **'el uno con los ojos verdes'**. I want to see his reaction to that – I think it might be something major. At least I hope it is. I don't think that I could bear it if it turned out to be the wrong name, and the completely wrong letters.

Although I did find another set of letters that had mostly the same dates but they were to PC from Nagini. I really have no idea who those people are either. Maybe I will have to ask Narcissa, she seems to be the nicest, friendliest person from the whole family – I think it's because she was a Ravenclaw, and everyone else has been a Slytherin.

Helena

March 8th

Dear Diary,

He blinked and stared at me for a few seconds before he looked back down at the floor, and resumed whatever he was doing. Lucius says that it was the most he has done in at least 150 years. I feel quite proud that I managed to get him to do it.

I put a search on Wiznet last night for **'el uno con los ojos verdes'** it said that it was Spanish, which died out about 100 years ago, since now everyone has a great super language that the whole world speaks. The site that told me that said that I have to pay for a translator if I want to know what it means. Being a naturally inquisitive Slytherin I opted for that of course. I will get a reply tomorrow – I hope that it tells me something interesting.

Helena

March 9th

Dear Diary,

I know what it means, **'el uno con los ojos verdes'** means 'the one with the green eyes'. Which means that now all I have to do is look through all the witches of the time and see which ones had green eyes? The only problem is, all of the records like that were destroyed in a raid on the ministry. Maybe father will have a volume in the library – he usually does.

(2 hours later)

I found them all – there are no witches the same age exactly as Draco with green eyes, but there are a couple in the years above and below him. I am doubting that Draco would go for anyone younger than him so I will try the year above first.

Maybe I could get the parchment tested, and the ink, and I should probably re-read the letters as well to see if there's anything that I missed first time around.

Helena

March 10th

Dear Diary,

Today I read the letters again and I noticed that one of them was different, it was signed **FB's rule**, and was written in a different script to the other ones. It also didn't follow the same grammar patterns. It was a completely different person writing about a completely different thing. It could possibly just have been from a friend, but if so then why not just sign their name.

Maybe since it was during the war that all correspondence had to be done with code names so that when mail was intercepted they couldn't tell who it was for, and so just had to send it on it's way again. I think that it is quite a good idea and that maybe we should re-adopt it, considering that all of the mail gets searched. The muggles are convinced that they will have another war, and some Hussein Bin Hitler guy is trying to kill the Americans again. This means that they are searching all wizarding mail as well. I really don't see the point, and that's why all my bags got searched when we went to France as well. Muggles are way too paranoid about everything.

Anyway I'm going to the big library in Hogwarts this afternoon to get a check done on the parchment and ink. The librarian is apparently an expert, who knew that our own Madam Foxtrotter liked paper that much.

Helena

March 11th

Dear Diary,

As I said I went to Hogwarts yesterday, it turn out that the parchment used was specially commissioned for the Head Boy, Girl and Quidditch Captain to use sometime during the war. I looked up in an old copy of Hogwarts: A History to see the Head Girl and Boy during that time. This is what I found:

**1996 – 7 Head Girl: Cho Chang – Ravenclaw**

** Head Boy: Unknown – Hufflepuff**

** Quidditch Captain: Angelina Johnson – Gryffindor**

** Unknown – Hufflepuff**

** Unknown – Ravelclaw**

** Theodore Nott – Slytherin**

**1997 – 8 Head Girl: Hermione Granger – Gryffindor**

** Head Boy: Harry Potter – Gryffindor**

** Quidditch Captain: Ron Weasley – Gryffindor**

** Ernie MacMillan – Hufflepuff**

** Terry Boot – Ravemclaw**

** Draco Malfoy – Slytherin**

**1998 – 9 Head Girl: Luna Lovegood – Ravenclaw**

** Head Boy: Colin Creevey – Gryffindor**

** Quidditch Captain: Ginny Weasley – Gryffindor**

** Unknown – Hufflepuff**

** Unknown – Ravenclaw**

** Unknown – Slytherin**

That means that it could possibly be Cho Chang; Angelina Johnson: Hermione Granger; Luna Lovegood; Ginny Weasley or an unknown. That is always assuming that the person wasn't a friend of the Head Girl or Boy and so therefore had access to the parchment. It's always a theory of course.

Helena

April 17th

Dear Diary,

I've not written anything for a while because I've been researching a whole pile of stuff in father's office, and then there is his library which is stuffed full of old records. I've been looking up all of the girls mentioned above, to see if there are any pictures of them, maybe in the Hogwarts yearbook or whatever. Anyway I've come up with a profile of why Draco could like each.

Cho Chang – impossible, dated Harry Potter, Harry and Draco were known enemies, also had brown eyes.

Angelina Johnson – improbable, married Fred Weasley, Malfoys and Weasleys do not get on.

Hermione Granger – not got a hope in hell, Potter's best friend through school, brown eyes, bushy hair, not pretty enough.

Luna Lovegood – Ravenclaw, quite clever, blue eyes, no hope as she married Colin Creevey – another example of Head Boy and Girl love.

Ginny Weasley – Weasley, enough said, also married Neville Longbottom – apparently the worst Gryffindor ever.

Which leaves me with a pile of unknowns, I might have to do some more digging, rereading letters and everything else. Oh, I also asked Narcissa about PC and Nagini, Narcissa looked clueless, but Lucius told me to shut up and go away – could they possible be his?

Helena

June 18th – 4 days till my birthday, Azalea's birthday

Dear Diary,

An excerpt from one of the letters –

**Darling, you know that we cannot be together until I have done the deed, I have never liked prophecies. I mean why is it so wrong, you may be on the losing side, but I am powerful enough to change the old twats mind – he's stopped demanding me to do things now, but he still thinks that I won't manage when the time comes.**

Well from that I gathered that our green-eyed friend is powerful enough to sway someone important's decision on the side of the light. Also that the writer is involved in a prophecy and has to do some noble deed.

I did a check on rich and important witches during the war, and I only came up with two Slytherins and one Ravenclaw, but would Dumbledore or McGonagall have trusted anyone besides a Gryffindor? I really don't understand this, I'll ask Azalea – my best friend from school, I'll just phone her and see.

(After phone call)

Az says that Dumbledore only trusted a few people during the war, and they were in the Order of the Phoenix. I'll have to look up and see who the members of the Order were at that time. Az also suggested that it might not be a girl, as if Draco could be gay, he's way too sex god like to be gay. Although the nicest guys are always the gay ones, no, but a Malfoy?

Helena

July 4th - American Independence Day

Dear Diary,

The Order were very good at keeping their records private, many of them could only be read by Dumbledore, and others were linked to various different people. I did however manage to get a list of most of the members:

**Prf Albus Dumbledore – Leader**

**Prf Minerva McGonagall – Second in command**

**Prf Severus Snape (Death Eater, but spy for light)**

**Arthur & Molly Weasley**

**Mundungus Fletcher**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Nymphadora Tonks**

**Remus Lupin**

**Bill & Annie Weasley**

**Charlie & Marie Weasley**

**Percy & Penelope Weasley**

**Fred & Angelina Weasley**

**George & Alicia Weasley**

**Harry Potter – killed Voldemort (Christmas 1998)**

**Ron & Hermione Weasley**

**Neville & Ginny Longbottom**

**Colin & Luna Creevey**

Have you noticed how all of the girls are married except Nymphadora and Minerva? Well I doubt it's either of them – Minerva was 60 and Nymphadora was Draco's cousin. So I really am stuck. There is no one it could be unless he wrote them to himself about an imaginary girl.

Helena

July 25th - Mum and Dad's wedding anniversary

Dear Diary,

As a sideline I found out that Nagini was Voldemorts pet snake, so those letters are between Voldemort and a Malfoy. I think that it could be Lucius since he flinched when I asked Narcissa about it all.

Anyway, I found this in another of the letters,

**You remember my speech? As a reminder – **_**Adam and Eve proved that even if something is forbidden, it can still taste good. I implore you all to do something forbidden, just in case you do not make it through this war. I myself am following this advice, and I have found it very freeing, and invigorating. **_

_**Just to know that I will always be loved, and to be able to extend that love in return. – **_**Honey, I meant that speech for you, it may have seemed like I was telling the masses to do something but in reality it was a thank you for opening my eyes to the possibility of something that I hadn't previously considered.**

I typed that quote into Wiznet, it came back with a full speech, given by Harry Potter in the middle of November, to a group of Hogwarts pupils. It seems that he was rallying them before the final battle, or in preparation for it at least. It has opened my eyes to a new possibility, what if Draco was gay, like Az said, and that he was dating Harry Potter.

Helena

July 31st - Harry Potter Remembrance Day

Dear Diary,

Last night I set up a bug camera opposite Draco's painting, and placed a CD player on the side table underneath the picture as well. Periodically the tape would say random things related to Harry Potter, like his name, date of birth and then I had managed to find a recording of his voice.

The results are:

Harry Potter – Draco's head whipped up and he looked around the corridor with hope in his eyes.

July 31st – A look of remorse in Draco's grey eyes.

Harry's taped laugh – Draco looked up as if he was expecting Harry to be standing there.

Harry giving his most famous speech – Draco looked loving at the floor and smiled, as if he were remembering things from long ago.

I've decided to go to the potter house in Godric's Hollow to see if I can have a look at Harry's picture, to see if he responds to anything the way that Draco does.

Helena

August 10th

Dear Diary,

Harry's profile – green eyes, tall, dark haired and very dashing, clever, funny, hero, known to be single at his time of death.

Unless he was having a secret relationship with Draco, that he didn't want anyone to know about, not even his best friends – Ron and Hermione, but they were probably too caught up with getting married. And of course Harry could make Dumbledore do anything that he wanted him to do. It also makes sense because now I realise that 'el uno con los ojos verdes' is in the masculine form. I really can be quite stupid if I don't think about it.

Now all I have to do is figure out a way to get the two of them together maybe, if I can get it off the wall, I can take Draco with me when I go to visit Harry's portrait. I might need to have a little chat with Draco first though.

Helena

August 30th

Dear Diary,

Well I had a conversation with Draco today, I had him taken off the wall and propped up next to the fire in the library so that we could have some privacy from his parents.

It went something like this:

**H: Draco did you used to go out with Harry Potter?**

**D: (silence)**

**H: I already know, so you don't need to hide it, and your parents are no where near here. Please just answer the question.**

**D: Yes. (His voice sounding cracked as he hasn't used it for years)**

**H: What happened to make you go all quiet that Christmas?**

**D: He killed Voldemort, then came here, to the Manor. Tripped over my feet as he came out of the fire. (He smiled as he remembered) He never was good at flooing.**

**H: Yes?**

**D: He was clutching a heart, in his hand, it was Voldemorts I think, and he wanted to talk to Lucius. Before he went in I told him that I loved him and kissed him. Then he went in and he must have given Lucius the heart because, because then I saw the green light, you know Avada?**

**H: He didn't?**

**D: Lucius committed suicide because his lover had just been killed by Harry, and because Harry had been freed of the prophecy terms, he died. (Draco choked back a sob)**

**H: Harry died in here, in the Manor, because Lucius cast Avada in the same room as him? Even though it wasn't aimed at him?**

**D: Yes, and I never got to say goodbye.**

**H: But you did tell him that you loved him, at least he died knowing that.**

That means that I have to try and find a way to reunite the two of them, and I think that I have the perfect cunning Slytherin plan. It may take a while though, and I'll need an expert in the field, I'll look on Wiznet.

Helena

December 24th – Christmas Eve

Dear Diary,

I have my expert, and he's done his job well. I now have a portrait of each of them, painted from the two portraits that I know about. So that tomorrow I can perform the spell and the two of them will come to life and be animate within the picture. I do hope that they like it. I think that I might put it above the fireplace in my room.

Until tomorrow,

Helena

December 25th – Christmas Day

Dear Diary,

I'm so happy that I'll have to magic the scene into my diary.

_**I must have woken up at about eight and opened all my presents, before I went downstairs to get the surprise for Draco ready. I had both him and Harry painted, but they are inanimate at the moment, they are however in the same frame. At lunch I performed the curse to animate the pictures, and naturally they both started looking around, and then they saw each other. And since they both have their full memories they knew everything that had happened.**_

"**Harry?"**

"**Draco, it's really you."**

"**I know love, we've finally been painted together, even if it has been 200 years since I wished for it."**

"**That day, I never should have come to the Manor to rub it in Lucius' face, I had no idea that he would react like that. But once I had killed Voldemort I thought that I should let his second in command know. Also I found out from Voldemort that him and Lucius had been sleeping together."**

"**That is gross, I really did not need to know that about my dad."**

"**Well how do you cope with us then?"**

"**That's different."**

"**How?"**

"**I love you Harry, even if it is only as a portrait."**

"**I never managed to say this to you, but I will now, Draco I love you so much that it hurts sometimes, I have spent this past 200 years upset, and I haven't spoken one word since I died."**

"**Neither had I until Helena here started asking me questions about you, I sensed that she would help us get back together."**

"**Ssh Draco." **

And that was when the two of them kissed again for the first time in two hundred years, maybe I should leave them alone, they are in a bedroom scene after all.

So for the last time, since I completed my resolution.

Helena

A/N So how did you enjoy that? Good, bad, in-between? Anyway please leave a comment or review, and you may get a cyber-cookie.


End file.
